gleethefutureofusfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Pilot
Pilot is the first episode of Glee: The Future of Us season one. It was written by Freak For Finchel. The episode featured most of the main characters in the series. It aired on February 2nd, 2013. Plot Summary :You can read '''Pilot' here.'' The episode starts with Beth shopping at the supermarket in Lima. After auditioning many times, she's only been cast in an orange juice commercial and a few runs on WOHN. She wants to be a famous, successful actress and is not giving up. Beth overhears two ladies talking about Will Schuester's retirement from William McKinley High School and from the New Directions. Beth confronts them, and after saying she's Shelby Corcoran's daughter, they suggest that Beth be the new director for Glee club and take over Will's place. At home, Beth's doing the dishes as Shelby listens to her Broadway CDs. Beth tells Shelby about her new job. After informing her about the New Directions, Shelby drops her plate. After cleaning up, Beth by KISS comes on. On her first day at McKinley, Beth meets Robin Sylvester, the coach of the Cheerios in the choir room. The Cheerios are taking out all the Glee things. Beth protests. Rowan Puckerman enters the room late, not in her Cheerios uniform. Robin scolds her and the Cheerios, along with Margie Bonner and DJ Matlin leave, leaving Beth and Rowan. They talk, and Rowan asks when the auditions are starting because she wants to join. Robin is enraged that the New Directions are starting back up again. Later, Elena Baker is being dropped off at McKinley by her aunt, Chloe Baker. It's her first year there and she's nervous. Chloe encourages Elena to audition for the Glee club. It's revealed that Chloe is a lesbian who has a girlfriend, Mimi Clayton, but they're in a secret relationship because Elena's parents are very religious. Beth is in the teacher's lounge getting coffee when she meets Daisy Draper and Aaron Shapiro. They talk about Robin and the Cheerios until Josh Norton walks in. Beth realizes that he looks at her with a certain look that she gets when a guy thinks she's pretty. Josh points out to Beth that since Will taught history, now she does too. Beth's first history class goes awry, but Josh swoops in and saves the day. They share a moment and he leaves. Beth meets Ben Poole, a blind student in her history class who expresses interest in joining glee. Harlow McWinters, an aspiring director who lost his father, and Allegra Applebaum, an ambitious, talented young girl, both sign up for glee. Caleb Tenbrooke stops the football players from bullying new kid Tyler Beatty and also decides to try out for glee when he finds out his girlfriend Margie is. Caleb makes his best friend Tommy Morelli join with him. Tommy is reluctant, not only because of his status as a popular jock but because of his conflicted relationship with Margie's best friend DJ, who is gay and has flirted with Tommy in the past, making Tommy question his sexuality. At auditions, Elena meets Shawn Levine, a girl she finds pretty. It is revealed that Elena is secretly a bisexual, which she has been hiding from her religious parents. Meanwhile, Allegra sees Caleb and instantly develops a crush on him, even though she knows he's dating Margie. There are many great auditions by Allegra, Teagan Winthrop, Harlow, Elena, Shawn, Ben, Margie, DJ, Caleb and Tommy, but the best is definitely Rowan's. Everyone gives her a standing ovation. In the teacher's longue the next morning, Beth, Josh, Aaron and Daisy toast the glee club's success so far. Beth walks in on New Directions performing Hall of Fame, and claps for them, telling them to take it from the top. Songs Starring *'Kaley Cuoco' as Beth Corcoran *'Simon Helberg' as Aaron Shapiro *'Melissa Rauch' as Daisy Draper *'Johnny Galecki' as Josh Norton *'Megan Hilty' as Robin Sylvester *'Aaron Tveit' as Ben Poole *'Samantha Barks' as Elena Baker *'Logan Lerman '''as Harlow McWinters *'Emily Tennant as Rowan Puckerman *'Baptiste Giabiconi '''as Tommy Morelli *'Colton Haynes as Caleb Tenbrooke *'Dylan O'Brien' as DJ Matlin *'Barbara Palvin' as Teagan Winthrop *'Astrid Berges-Frisbey '''as Allegra Applebaum *'Candice Accola as Margie Bonner *'''Shay Mitchell as Shawn Levine *'Francisco Lachowski '''as Tyler Beatty Special Guest Stars *'Idina Menzel''' as Shelby Corcoran *'Holly Marie Combs' as Chloe Baker Song Covers STTCA.png Memory.png WOTL.png TCGC.png SWDKY.png HIGA.png 21G.png YNWA.png Lights.png AMTIMMR.png TAT.png HOF.png Trivia Gallery Be a Star.png|New Directions sign up sheet 1x01.jpg Teagancream.png|An idea of Teagan's outfit at auditions shawnbrown.png|An idea of Shawn's outfit in Pilot at auditions Rowankurtcobain.png|An idea of Rowan's outfit Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season one episodes Category:Season premieres